deflyiofandomcom-20200213-history
Superpowers
Superpowers are special abilities that are granted to a player when they reach level 20. They can be activated by pressing E or Shift and last for a few seconds before they need to be recharged. There are six unique powers and every player can choose the one they like most. Dual Fire Dual Fire is the first superpower in the game and will allow you to fire two bullets side by side instead of one for ten seconds. Of course, this doubles your bullet damage as well. This power can be useful for clearing towers within your territory (it is extremely easy because they have no health and shield) or destroying enemy territory faster, especially if they have upgraded Tower Health and eventually Tower Shield. With Dual Fire activated, you can completely destroy the bases of others without spending a lot of time on it. It is also not hard to chase them since they cannot hide in their bases because of given reasons. Recommended upgrades for this power are Player Speed (1), Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4), which is called a Shooter. Speed Boost Speed Boost is the second superpower in the game and you will temporarily gain super speed with it. It can be used for escaping enemies if they are stronger than you or chasing them if they try to run away from you. You can increase the speed of this power even more by spending upgrade points into Player Speed, but it is not necessary as you are already faster than everyone else when this power is active. Speed Boost can also be useful for moving around the map and building towers extremely fast, however, you have to be careful not to run into enemy territory as your helicopter may be hard to control with enhanced speed. There are not really any recommendations for this because there are many ways to use it. If you want to chase other players, you can use Player Speed (1), Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4). To create huge bases and to build towers very fast, the upgrade categories Build Distance (5), Tower Shield (6) and Tower Health (7), can be quite helpful. In the most cases, Hybrids (a mix of every upgrade category) are the best choice. Clone Clone is the third superpower in the game and will make a duplicate of your helicopter spawn beside you for a short time. It can be similar to Dual Fire as the amount of bullets you can shoot will be doubled for a few seconds. However, your clone will move the opposite to the movement of your primary helicopter and therefore, it is harder to shoot your bullets in the same direction (unlike Dual Fire). This ability can help when trying to destroy towers faster or killing other people. You can confuse them with your two helicopters and finally kill them with the great amount of bullets you can shoot. If your main helicopter dies but the clone is still alive, you will not respawn. Shooters probably have an advantage with the Clone since it is mainly used for confusing and killing enemies. Therefore, recommended upgrade categories are Player Speed (1), Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4). However, just like with Speed Boost, a Hybrid might be even better for this power. Shield Shield is the fourth superpower in the game and gives your helicopter the ability to absorb a single bullet without being destroyed / dying. However, the protection is temporary only and will wear off, even if you are not attacked. If you are not confident in your skill or new to the game (read this brief guide if you are not sure), it may be quite useful in battles. Most of the good players prefer other superpowers though since nothing else will actually be enhanced. A trick to use this ability is not to use it until you are at least 83% sure you are going to be hit by a bullet, and then activating it right before it touches your helicopter. For this power Shooters are the best choice for confident players. Unexperienced players should use Hybrid upgrades, anyway. Flashbang Flashbang is the fifth superpower in the game and allows you to launch a green grenade from your helicopter to the position of your mouse cursor. It forces the screens of other players (and it used to affect your teammates if you are playing Teams, but this was patched) to go white or black, depending on which mode they are using (light or dark mode). The visual distortion fades over the course of the power’s activity. This will give you a clear advantage to kill them or to run away for a few seconds. Skilled players may hide in their base for a very short time and attack you even if they see almost nothing, though. Recommended upgrades for this power are Player Speed (1), Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4). Teleport Teleport is the sixth superpower in the game and gives you the ability to teleport anywhere you want, even on top of other players or enemy towers. When activating this, you will almost immediately teleport to the location of your mouse cursor (with a slight delay), so it is good to be careful when using the power. This ability can be used to enter enemy territory without alerting them by your breaking exterior territory walls. For example, you can hollow it out from the inside and teleport away to safety if they see you. Some players may even use it to teleport onto other players they are salty at and just want to see dead, but it is just like a normal collision: both people will die. There are not really any recommendations for this because there are many ways to use it. If you clear other’s bases without them noticing, you can use Player Speed (1), Bullet Speed (2), Bullet Range (3) and Reload Speed (4), or with other words, a Shooter. If you are not confident in your skill and want to use Teleport to run away from enemies, the upgrade categories Build Distance (5), Tower Shield (6) and Tower Health (7), or a Builder, can be quite helpful. In the most cases, Hybrids are the best choice. Category:Skills